


Relearn

by saucisson



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucisson/pseuds/saucisson





	Relearn

Agron relearns how to love Nasir's body.

Strong arms still clasp and hold, lips and tongue still bring searing heat. Warm mouth still envelops and draws forth pleasure, bearded kisses still tickle stomach when pulsing heat subsides. 

But touches that were firm and forceful are gentle and soft now. Fingers do not always curl and grasp, and sometimes Nasir's own fingers guide and press and grip.

The warrior robbed of his skill feels himself unmanned. He chafes at pity, and turns from his lover in shame when he is betrayed by his body's weakness.

The lover finds touches unfamiliar, his body does not respond the way it did. He secretly misses the force and strength that accompanied his first experience of being loved.

Yet because they will not move apart (a lesson learned, almost too late) they have no choice but to move together. Unsure hands learn to take strength from sure. Thrill is discovered in sight and sound. The warrior finds new power in _slow_ \-- in teasing, in building up, in drawing out. The lover feels new joy in his warrior's response, reflected in his own and back again. 

Lovers find that pleasure is more than an act performed upon another.

Nasir's body relearns how to be loved by Agron.


End file.
